Drunk
by JayRosier
Summary: Mono Potter, Just killed voldy a year b4 goes to Grimmauld place and gets raped by a man she trusted and possibly two others also
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Mono Potter and I killed Voldemort last year. I'm currently well, drunk and stuipedly walking into Grimmauld place. The Weasles will be there. When I entered Sirius was instantly by my side helping me to the kitchen Where Remus and Arthur were. Arthur had losta lot of wait during thewar he even had a six pack now.

Arthur looked up shocked. "Mono are you drunk?" He asked confused. I don't normal get drunk only like once a day but they don't know that. "Yeah" Remus and Sirius said. I looked back at Sirius.

"Why so Sirius?" I joked. I was laughing and he glared at me.

"Shut up" He growled. "Are you dead Sirius" I asked. Sirius looked pissed. "You're going too bed!" He growled and tried to pull me along but I flopped down onto a chair across from Remus and Arthur. Sirius was confused on how to pick me up and looked over too Arthur for help.

Arthur got up and picked me up bridal style and carryd me into the basement (My room) and layed me down on the couch which he had turned into a bed. I pulled him down with me. Sirius and Remus were doubled over in laughter. Arthur glared at them and made himself comfortable since he saw that I wasn't going to let go.

"Sod off! It's not funny" Arthur said. "Well, she is drunk-" Arthur cut Sirius off. "SIRIUS!" He yelled. "Well, Arthur just don't waste a good chance" Remus said as he and Sirius left to go to bed.

I rested my head on his chest and he sighed. I thought as Arthur put his arms around me. He was good looking for his age. He had long strong arms, i liked that. He smelt of tabbacco it was so like him. "Mono?" He asked. I looked up to him.

He kissed me, my mind was telling me he is a married man but my body did the opposite. I kissed back with just as much force. He was so dominant, it was such a turn on. He flipped us so I was underneath him. He pinned my hands over my head and held them there with one hand.

Even if I wanted to break out of his grip i woundn't be able too. He ripped my top and bra off with his free hand and roughly bit my breast. It was my first time, he knew that, he was going to fast.

"No" I whispered. He looked up at me and saw that i was in pain...he didn't care he kept going. "No!" I said louder. "Why not love I promise I'm not going as rough as I would normally but I can't wait to fuck your little tight virgin cunt" He smirked a sick smile. "Don't" I told him. "Too bad, I don't care if I have to _Rape _you" He whispered into my ear making me shiver.

He vanished the rest of my clothing (He was still fulling clothed). He let go of my hands but Sirius and Remus entered...

* * *

**Cliffie! I'm so evil NOT! I'm going to hell for writing this...**

**Will Lupin and Sirius help Mono? REVIEW**


	2. Hell has found me

**GRAPPHIC RAPE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Sirius growled and grabbed my hands. Arthur was licking me, Sirius was kissing me (I was not kissing back) and Remus kept me pinned down. These were the three men I trusted most right after Ron, Fred and George.

I was under a silenceing spell, I could only talk if one of they said so.

I never ever thought that this would happen. Why me? I had my eyes closed, I was scared. Arthur started fingerfucking me. One, Two, Three, Four he was going so fast. I was trying to get out of Remus's grip and Sirius's kiss.

Remus growled at me and Sirius broke the kiss. Remus held me down with greater strenght because he wanted to hurt me. Sirius stood aside and he started to jerk off. Remus started biting my breast just as hard as Arthur did before.

Arthur stopped and licked his fingers. Arthur disrobed and lined himself up. Arthur slamed into me and I moaned in high discomfort. He didn't wait for me to adjust he kept smashing further into me. If I could scream right now I would have.

Remus was squezzing one of my breasts while he rolled the other in his mouth. Arthur finally released after what seemed like hours. "I'm going to owl Molly not to come back tonight maybe sometime next week" Arthur laughed. Remus and Sirius nodded. Arthur magiked his clothes on a walked back upstairs. Remus and Sirius were already naked.

Sirius forced me on my hands and knees while he was mindlessly raping me. Remus forced himself in my mouth and tangled his fingers in my hair pulling me back and fourth on his large cock.

Sirius kept spanking me.

I have been Raped by the three men i trusted...

* * *

**_WHAT NEXT?!_**


	3. Remember your Third year?

They teased and tormented me in so many different ways. The pain they put me through was unbelievably painful. I lay here in ripped torn clothes thinking about the predicument I was trapped in. I was lying on my couch my hips, back and legs hurt.

_My Professor, my Godfather, My bestfriends dad all had done this to me. Why? I'm not sure. All I do know is they won't stop soon. _

My door opens and I looked down. They pushed me down and climbed on top of me. It was Sirius. He ripped off the clothes I had left on. He didn't waste time before he forced himself into me. He groaned. I whimpered. He went extremly slow teasing me. I didn't want this but he knew he could make me want it.

I moved my hips up and down in exstacy. He smirked. He picked up his pace by alot, I gave a small quiet moan. He heard he gave a small laugh.

1 week later...

Everyone had been back for a day. I was sitting in the lounge room when Arthur approched me. "Come with me" He growled. He pulled me outside into his shed. He pushed me in and locked the door. "It wasn't the first we did that to you" He told me. "What?" I didn't understand I don't remember it before last week.

"It was the end of your third year, you were different then. You let us. Not at first that is, you hated us, you started to like it. You were our little Gryffin-Whore" He whispered into my ear standing behind me. I shivered.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me back so his arousal was pressing on my upper thigh. He snaked his hands under the waist band of my jeans. He pushed me over his desk. I let a small moan escape my lips and bit my bottom lip nervously

* * *

**Will someone walk in Remus, Sirius or someone elseeeee?**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Help me please I have writers block which should happen

~Molly or Ginny walks in~

~Remus walks in~

~Sirius walks in~

~Harry walks in~

OR

~Skip some and make her pregnant~

~Make her start fighting and screaming causing people to come out and check~

~Have her move away and pregnant~

OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS PLEASE HELP ME!


End file.
